


It walks Among Us

by DefinitelyNotNeppy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotNeppy/pseuds/DefinitelyNotNeppy
Summary: It was supposed to be a day like any other, but he knew something terrible was going to happen when they were briefed this morning. There was an impostor among them, a shape-shifting alien life form with unknown intentions. And no matter how hard he tried to ignore the dreading feeling that crawled up his spine, he couldn't shake off his knowledge about what this creature set out to do: kill every single one of this crew. Though he would soon realize that there were far more sinister things this monster could do...
Comments: 20
Kudos: 597





	It walks Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on an "Alternate Universe" where the crew members are actual humans instead of 3'11" bean people. I'd also like to note that the crew in this scenario is unaware of the "repetition" of the impostor game play: for them it is the first time they encountered this problem and only heard rumors about other ships being attacked and camera footage of said attacks shared online. The protagonist is Blue, just a side-note because it's not mentioned in the story itself.  
> I DO NOT CONDONE ANY OF THE VIOLENT ACTIONS DEPICTED IN THIS WORK OF FICTION.  
> That should be all at the moment, I hope you enjoy it!

Red to red, blue to blue. A familiar job in a familiar environment. A day like any else, a job like he had done them countless times before. Yellow to yellow, pink to pink. All done. With a sigh he closed the lid that secured the wiring, his hand resting on it for a moment. This was supposed to be normal, it was supposed to feel comfortable, he was supposed to feel safe. But after what had been said in their briefing this morning, how could he possibly ignore the sense of dread that lied heavily in the air and made breathing harder than usual?

There is an impostor among us. A shape-shifting creature that had replaced one of the crew mates, that walked on this ship with “unknown intentions”, officially speaking. And yet they all knew about the intentions of this alien life form. They had heard the rumors of the abandoned space ships floating aimlessly through the unending void, only to reveal a bloody massacre hidden inside. They had seen the snippets of camera footage that showed gruesome scenes that made your skin crawl and your stomach turn. From seemingly “harmless” scenes of breaking a crew mate's neck by flipping their head around with little effort, to countless stabbing into an already lifeless body, an execution with a gun. But the most horrifying scenes were too much to watch, even for a mentally stable guy as himself. He only heard about the videos of this alien's chest opening up like hungry jaws to make way for a sharp tentacle-like limb that impaled the visor of another crew mate's hazmat suit and stabbed right through his head. And even without seeing it himself, the image alone evoked a deeply rooted horror and disgust within. To think that something like this could happen to his co-workers was terrifying. But to imagine it happening to himself, to have the last picture engraved into his mind being that of a monster in the shell of a harmless man hovering over him and to know that he will never step off this ship alive was freezing him to the core.

He slapped the lid gently to help him settle down in reality again. Maybe they were wrong and there was nothing unusual going on here. After all, everyone seemed completely normal to him this morning. How would they even know that there was something going on? Scanners? As an engineer himself he knew all too well how technology could fail sometimes. He was probably worrying too much. And even if he didn't: to keep telling himself exactly that was kind of calming. Everything was fine. They would get the job done and leave this place in one piece. Speaking of getting the job done, how long had he lingered on this one panel again? He almost snorted at his own inefficiency today. Maybe he was the impostor after all. Everyone else might already be done, so it was about time to get back to work.

The echo of his footsteps were only accompanied by the silly little tune he whistled on his way to the next task. Somehow his mantra helped him feel at ease, even carefree to some degree. Passing the security room he waved to greet a fellow crew member only to receive an almost timid wave back. He realized it might look odd on the outside to dance through the steel corridors with a funny song on your lips in face of the meeting this morning. Embarrassed by that he took a glance at his communication device to check the map for their tasks. There was always a lot to do on these ships that he wondered who left them in this pitiful shape, especially considering that most of their tasks can easily be done by an untrained employee. They didn't even empty the chutes this time! That was literally the most basic task he could think of and they didn't bother to do it? He smacked his lips at such irresponsibility. Even though it was so easy to do it was important to get done.

Shaking his head he was about to put the device back into the big pockets of his suit when he felt a cold shudder run down his spine. Not because he had heard or seen anything, not even because he was touched out of nowhere or anything like that. No, it was a deeper sense than any of the others. A foreshadowing. The feeling that something very bad was going down.

His head lifted and he took a quick glance around. Long empty hallways illuminated by dim lights. He listened for anything out of the ordinary, electric humming or maybe a stuttering engine. But nothing. Deafening silence. His heart began to pick up the pace. Everything seemed fine, but he couldn't shake the feeling of darkness creeping through the vents, the feeling of something dangerous lurking somewhere in the shadows... and the feeling of being watched.

That feeling slowly turned his head in the direction of the security room. The dim lights in the room made it much easier to make out details on the screens, but they didn't aid in seeing much anywhere else in the room. In the darkest corner there was a weirdly shaped object lying on the floor. It was hard to make out, it almost looked like a bunch of garbage bags that someone left there. But as he leaned forward into the room, he could make out more. The same rubber their suits were made of, in the same green that the other crew mate wore. Something that looked like a cracked plastic screen. And a red liquid substance that leaked from the unshapely lumps. His mind refused to process what his eyes took in, but eventually he couldn't escape the realization: This was his crew member, dead and severed into a chunky mess.

He stumbled backwards in horror and fell ass first to the ground. He gagged, coughed, his whole body shaking at the repulsive sight. His quick and shaky breath fogged up his visor from the inside, his heart now pounding violently against his rib cage. He was dead. That was the only thought turning in his mind like a twisted merry-go-round. He was dead. And something killed him. Only when the shock slowly let him think clearly again he realized what this meant. First, that the rumors were all true. Second, that he had to warn his crew mates. He quickly reached for his communicator, but it was hard keeping his hands still enough to get a hold of it with these thick gloves on. Eventually he managed to pull it out of his pocket only to drop it again. It bounced off the ground and landed closer to the security room again. Unable to get up on his shaking legs he quickly crawled across the floor to reach out for it, careful not to look into the room again and refresh that horrifying memory. His hand aimlessly patted the ground in search for his device, his frustrations and fear growing with every passing split second. Eventually he found it and his hand wrapped around it tightly as if it were a life belt in midst of a stormy sea. Only when he felt another hand on his communicator he looked up. And that was when he realized that third conclusion he should have come to.

**The impostor was still close-by.**

It was nearly invisible on the red rubber of it's suit, but the blood splatter on it's visor gave it all away. It was bending down, his communicator in it's hand that it had offered them in a seemingly kind gesture. But he had seen it. He knew what it had done to his co-worker. He still had the vision of his body vividly scorched into his retinas. As if the touch had burned his hand he quickly pulled it back, fear paralyzing him so that he was just a shaking mess on the floor. The impostor looked at it's hand that still held the device as if it was confused about why he didn't accept it. That was his chance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins like a gas explosion starting an engine that made him snap out if it. His legs felt light all of a sudden when he pushed himself off the ground and started running for his life. He didn't look back, his instincts forced his eyes forwards, down the hallway. He had to reach the cafeteria. Only then he could call in an emergency meeting and end this nightmare. It was only now that he realized he, in his panic, took the long route around. And with the heavy suit not only slowing down his movements but also exhausting him much quicker he felt his chances of survival slipping out of his sweating hands. He couldn't go on anymore, but he had to. Because now he could clearly hear heavy, but quick footsteps behind him drawing closer and closer. With the last strength he had left he quickly turned around the corner and stumbled into the electrical room. Pressing his body against the wall in the darkest corner of the room he tried calming down his breath, failing terribly. It was rattling with exhaustion and shook his whole body with every inhale. Sweat dripped down his temples behind the visor, he felt nauseous, his vision began to blur, but he had to hold it together just a little while longer. The footsteps grew louder, and louder, and then quieted down again. It had run past him. And the relieved tension pulled his legs from under him so that he fell to the ground.

He made it. He was still alive, despite the horror he witnessed. God, he wanted to throw up, but this still wasn't the time to break down completely. He still had to warn the crew. He was the only one who could help them now. Forcing himself onto his feet again he leaned against the wall behind him. He reached into his pocket to find it empty and only now remembered he left his communicator back with the impostor. That meant: he had to walk out of here again. Fear threatened to strangulate him again. He couldn't possibly go out there. He had just barely made it out alive, he couldn't risk losing it again! A deep breath filled his lungs before being exhaled slowly. But he had to. With involuntary courage he made his way to the door, his hand supporting him against the steel wall since his legs still felt like soft rubber. And just when he wanted to step outside, the door closed shut. He flinched, but quickly regathered his composure. It was normal for an automatic door to close on it's own after a while. He was just being a nervous mess right now, it wasn't that big of a deal. But when pressing the button to open it did nothing, even after a second press, even after pressing it over and over and over again, the panic returned. He hammered his fists against the thick door, his hoarse voice screaming for help, but it was no use. Nobody would hear him here. He was trapped. Eventually he gave up and stepped away from the door. He rubbed his arms to try and calm down, to try and think clearly. Being locked in here meant that he couldn't warn the rest of the crew. But didn't it also mean that whatever it was out there couldn't get inside to him? Before he could entertain the thought any further though, he felt something long wrap around his waist and pulling him from behind with inhuman force before he crashed into the wall in the back of the room, the furthest away from the door.

Even though the backpack absorbed most of the impact a shock of pain washed over him when he slammed into the wall. He groaned as he slipped to the ground, his senses turning numb for a moment as they were overshadowed by his hurting back. Before he could recover from it though, something grabbed him by his suit, pulled him back onto his feet only to turn him around and smash him back into the wall, this time face first. Something that felt like a rope tied his hands behind his back while he was still pressed down, immobilizing him. No matter how hard he struggled, his attacker didn't budge even the slightest. And that was when he realized he was done for. His rattling breath now carried over a terrified whimper. He would die right here, be torn apart like the other crew member. He would end up an irrecognizable mess on the ground drenched in his own blood, just another victim of this monster. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they just ran down his face underneath his helmet.

“Please,” he whimpered between sobs. “I don't want to die...” As if pleading for his life would do anything right now.

The bonds around his wrists tightened, he could feel the other body putting even more pressure on his own now, but instead of pushing him even more harshly against the wall, the impostor's arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Hadn't it been so absurd a thought, he could almost believe that monster was attempting to hug him. Seconds felt like minutes, and with every passing second his sobs shook him more violently. What was it waiting for? To have him soil himself before it would snap his neck? The more he shivered the more the arms tightened around him. This was cruel. As if it was feeding off his fear before ending it.

What seemed to be a never-ending ascension of the scaffold was cut short when the sound of the door opening filled the silence. A ray of hope lit up for him and was quickly devoured by darkness again. Someone must have opened the door from somewhere else. Still, that opened up a way for him to escape. Or for his rescuers to come through. But as he started struggling in his disadvantaged position again, something shifted. The impostor, to be precise. More of the rope like limbs that he now identified as tentacles of some sort wrapped around his whole body and shoved him behind the shelf that separated the room, even more out of plain sight than before, even further away from the door that would secure his survival. No, he couldn't let it do that without a fight! Breathing in he prepared to scream as loud as he had never screamed before. Somebody would hear and come save him. But when he opened his mouth, his visor was shattered by a large tentacle that crashed through it, forced it's way into his mouth and gagged him, effectively muffling his scream for help. What a violating feeling to have your mouth stuffed by something so vile. It throbbed and moved in his oral cavity, clearly organic in nature, with a smooth skin covering firm flesh underneath. He bit down to make it stop and let him go, but it only seemed to push further and trigger his gagging reflex. He tried to move his head away but it just wouldn't give up. And while he fought back and still attempted to scream his lungs out he was pushed further and further into the darkness.

Eventually his strength left him again. He felt defeated, powerless against this inhumanly strong creature, humiliated by how it gagged and tied him up. Why didn't it just kill him already instead of holding him hostage like this? The answer would soon slap him in the face when he felt the zipper in the front of his suit coming undone. What was going on now? Several smaller of it's tendrils slipped through the little opening under his suit, slithering across his skin like poison ivy wrapping around a dying tree. He tried to shake them off, but it was just as fruitless as the rest of his attempts in fighting off the alien. He had to accept the crawling feeling all across his skin – even when it reached much more critical places. He gasped when several of them loosely wrapped around his throat, the hair in the back of his neck stood up straight when they made their way down his back, but when one especially curious one began to slither around his nipple he tried to pull away again. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. This was just a dream, one he would instantly forget when he woke up in his bed any second now. But he didn't wake up. Instead he did his best to hold back the soft panting that was forced out of him by the tentacle rubbing the sensitive bud that slowly hardened under the surprisingly gentle touch.

No matter how hard he tried to keep it under control, though: his body was responding way too well to this treatment. How long had it been since he was this close to anybody? Life usually consisted of working all day, the usual interactions with the rest of the crew and falling into bed after a long, exhausting day. He was touch-starved, and his body didn't seem to mind that it was taken care of by a murderous alien. But his mind surely repulsed the way the tentacle in his mouth started to move back and forth, getting more and more slippery by his own saliva, while the next bundle of tendrils made their way into his southern regions. And to his horror they would find quite a hard bulge beneath the fabric of his underwear. The creature gurgled, growled softly... or purred? It was impossible to say, it's noises were unlike anything he had heard before outside of horror movies. Whatever it was, it seemed to be pleased with it's finding, because the next moment it pulled the zipper all the way down and slipped into his pants. He couldn't hold in the muffled moan that escaped him now. Several thinner tendrils wrapped around his shaft, tightening, loosing, tightening again as if to measure his girth before they began to stroke him. How much longer could he fight the burning sensation that seethed in his loins? How much longer could he tell himself that he was disgusted by anything that was happening right now when it felt so good to be treated like this? His jaw loosened up a little, allowing it to thrust deeper into his mouth. It was humiliating, but it was better than dying, right?

Suddenly, the gentle treatment stopped. The tentacles retreated from his body, he was let go, and for a moment he was completely dumbfounded. But before he even had time to think about it, he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and bent over, his suit pulled down to his thighs just as his underwear. The tentacles got hold of him again, binding his arms behind his back, holding his head up and his back bent, spreading his legs for what was to come. Two big, gloved hands spread the cheeks of his butt apart, but he couldn't see what was going on. Fear crawled up his spine again, making him shiver. And when he felt a tickling sensation around his anus, he gasped audibly.

“Sto-”

He was gagged by the same tentacle again before he could complain any further. The first thin tendril entered despite him tensing up like crazy. The way it wiggled and moved inside him felt so strange that he struggled once again with even less success than before. Another one joined in, and another. They rubbed against his insides and spread his hole all while his mouth was occupied with the larger tendril again. This was wrong, so very wrong. At this point he almost wished he was killed instead of being violated like this. And yet his hard-on gave no sign of softening anytime soon. Quite the contrary, it stood strong and throbbing with anticipation. His loins were so tense now that it almost hurt. The impostor seemed to notice as well, because the tentacles began to stroke his shaft once again, even fondling his balls this time around. His moans sounded muffled, not only by the other tentacle that rubbed against his tongue to animate him to suck it off, but also because he still tried to hold it in. He felt another tendril slide into his backside, but it almost didn't make a difference anymore since the other ones did a good job of spreading his hole nice and wide. And he began to dread what they were preparing him for.

He didn't have to wait for long to find out. It's overall movement slowed down a little and the tendrils slipped out of him again. But as he wanted to sigh in relief, something bigger pressed it's tip against his entrance. Warm, much harder than the tentacles and much bigger as well. No. This wasn't happening. His muffled pleads were ignored. The hands that had spread his cheeks before now firmly grabbed him by the hips and slowly but steadily it pushed forward into his entrance, inch by inch. His whole body tensed up at the feeling. Even after all the spreading and preparation it still hurt, but the violation hurt much deeper. He held his breath, tears forming in his eyes, and only when it was all in he panted heavily. While this wasn't his first time with a male, it surely was the first time he took a cock. And by an alien that killed his crew mate out of all things? This **had** to be a nightmare.

The impostor didn't allow him to linger on this thought. He began thrusting into him, slowly at first, but rather quickly picking up a more advanced pace. Helpless in his unbending grasp he couldn't do much more than take it, his quiet hisses turning into growling moans. He wanted to hate it so badly, but the creature knew how to handle him well. It's cock fucked him in the perfect angle to rub his prostate so deeply that he shuddered every time it thrust inside. He didn't even try to pull away anymore. It was disturbing and humiliating, but slowly the arousal of his body took over his mind which aided the impostor in it's actions. The tension subsided so that it could slide more easily in and out of him, and his tongue finally obeyed and began to dance around the tentacle in his mouth, tenderly sucking it off. The alien seemed to notice that change and growled deeply again – whatever that meant for him.

The pace with which it penetrated him on both ends picked up. It really wanted to get going now, and he had to pay the price. He gagged on the tentacle that reached into the back of his throat now, all while moaning at the deep and rough thrusts from behind. The silence in the room was filled with wet slapping noises, moans behind ground teeth and a loud slap on his ass from time to time. But suddenly, another sound mixed in that caused the impostor to slow down again.

Footsteps outside.

He couldn't believe his luck. Somebody who could save him from this! But as the steps drew closer, he began to question this rescue. Did he really want to let his crew mate see him like this? Could stopping now bring even more dire consequences than just getting it done and over with? And then again...

The alien behind him seemed to wait for him to do something. Scream, struggle, shaking it off, anything. But he remained quiet and still. Slowly the tentacle slipped out from between his lips, only to rest the tip on his lower lip. It was taunting him. It knew he wouldn't scream for help at this point, even if he had the chance to do so. A deep and pleased gurgle sounded right next to his ear. It had proven a point, and very clearly at that. And that seemed to satisfy it even more. When the footsteps died down it shoved it's tentacle back into his mouth, grabbed his hips even more tightly and fucked the hell out of him.

Now his moans were only kept quiet by the slippery tendril in his throat. His legs were shaking at the violent thrusts, and yet his body seemed to respond well to the rough treatment. The tendrils that took care of his own cock now picked up the pace as well, so he didn't notice when one of them separated from the group that jacked him off. Only when he felt something very thin penetrating his urethra he yelped in shock. It didn't hurt exactly, but felt disgusting as it wiggled inside and moved back and forth. It widened it enough to make pre-cum drip from the tip and onto the ground beneath. This thing surely found lots of way to degrade him. But even though he wanted to die out of shame: he felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax. And the impostor seemed to be just as close.

It's thrusts changed the pace once again, this time perfectly syncing with the rebound his hips would experience with every thrust. It reached even deeper now and almost constantly rubbed hard against his most sensitive spot, all while his mouth was getting deep-throated and him getting jacked off. It was too much to handle anymore. With a low groan he reached his orgasm, thick white cum shooting from his cock and splattering to the ground. His whole body tensed up, and that seemed to be enough to make the alien reach it's climax as well. Hissing, gurgles, and a deep purring followed before both his ass and mouth were filled with a hot, black, sticky liquid. It was enough to make him choke, but he still managed to swallow a part of it down. The rest dripped from his mouth when the tentacle finally pulled out. Even with it's cock still buried deep inside of him he could feel the same liquid running down his shaking legs. But when it pulled out eventually it dripped down in even larger portions. It really shot a whole load into him. The tendrils retreated from his body, and with the lack of their support he dropped to the ground, still trying to catch his breath. He almost expected to be killed after all when the impostor knelt down next to him. But then it gently turned his head in it's direction, it's visor opened up to reveal a faceless mouth cavity with large teeth spiraling down into a seemingly endless throat. One long black tentacle ascended from the depth, looking more like an elongated tongue, and gently licked across his lips to ask for entrance. Tired and beaten down he allowed the monster one final exhausted french kiss before completely collapsing.

He only heard it escape through the vents again. But later he would find a little surprise in the personal notes of his communicator.

**“You were always my favorite.”**


End file.
